The Devils Light
by Bookdreamer2000
Summary: My take on what happens after the 2x10 episode. will Lucifer finally tell Chloe or will he try to protect her from his world?
1. Chapter 1

_This story just came to me i don't know if i will continue with it. This is my first Fanfic so i'll take constructive criticism. please review and let me know if i should continue and what you think of the story._

Lucifer knew had had to do something to make up for skipping out on dinner with the detective. And with everything that happened over the last few days with her Dads case and deputy warden Perry Smith walking free, he decided to take her takeout. While getting ready to walkout Lucifer didn't even realize the elevator ding and Chloe walking out.

"oh, hey" Chloe said bumping into Lucifer

"detective .. .what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked puzzled

"sorry … are you on you way out?

" I am yes. To see you actually."

"oh?"

"I believe I owe you dinner" Lucifer said smiling at Chloe.

Sitting down and pouring Chloe a glass of wine "say when".

"when" Chloe said laughing.

"well I hope you know that it takes months to get a reservation at this place."

"oh yeah, the fries are amazing".

"oh thank you I made them myself" Lucifer said jokingly while taking a sip of his wine and watching Chloe laugh.

Lucifer getting a little serious leaning towards the detective. " Detective. What you said today in the courtroom"

"was the truth" Chloe responded leaning forward and reaching for Lucifer's hand. Looking down at their hands it was then and there that Lucifer knew that he loved her and would do anything for her and wouldn't let anyone touch her, especially his mother. Leaning towards each other Lucifer knew that he was going to finally be able to kiss her.

The moment their lips touched there was a spark and Lucifer knew he didn't want to ever kiss anyone else's lips ever again. It was not a passionate kiss, but it had feelings to it that was a hundred times better then passion.

Slowly breaking the kiss Lucifer whispered " please stay"

Chloe knew she had feelings for Lucifer but she didn't want to take it to the next level because she knew that she wasn't ready. Because once she did she knew she would never go back.

"Lucifer, I don't… I'm not ready".

" I'm not asking for you to sleep with me, just to stay" Lucifer said sincerely.

"ok" was all Chloe said before Lucifer's mouth was on hers again.

Chloe woke up with someone's arms around her, than she remembered the night before. She went to see Lucifer, they had dinner, they kissed, now she was in his bed.

Wanting her to trust him and to know that he wouldn't do anything the detective didn't want, Lucifer offered to sleep on the couch.

"No" Chloe said "this is your home, and besides that couch doesn't look very comfortable".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as long as you don't try anything" Chloe said teasingly, but then got serious.

"I promise" Lucifer said meaning every word.

Walking away for a minute Lucifer came back and handed Chloe a shirt to Sleep in "here you can wear this to bed if you want"

" Thanks" Chloe said before walking into the bathroom to change.

After Chloe walked out of the bathroom Lucifer went in to change also and when he got out Chloe was already fast asleep on his bed.

Slowly trying not to wake Lucifer up Chloe got up and decided to get dressed and when she got back she heard voices.

"what are you doing here Mother? you need to leave". Lucifer said sternly

" I came to tell you something about your precious detective" Lucifer's mom said in a condescending manor.

That voice sounded really familiar to Chloe. And rounding the corner she saw Charlotte Richards. What was she doing here and why was Lucifer calling her mom? Chloe thought.

"Ahh speaking of her" Charlotte said

Lucifer turned around with a horrified expression on his face "Chloe".


	2. Chapter 2

" you know Detective I'm glad you're here" Charlotte said

" Really, why?" Chloe asked confused

" Well I came to tell Lucifer who or rather what you are"

" what do you mean mothCharlotte"

" What are you talking about spill it or I'll send you back" Lucifer said glaring at his mother

" no need for threats Lucifer" charlotte said glaring back at her son " I just came to tell you that Chloe is a miracle from your father"

" what?" Lucifer said with slight anger and Chloe confused at the same time

" ask you brother Lucifer after he was the one who was told to come down here 35 years ago, anyway so nice to see you again Detective" Charlotte said then walked into the elevator.

" Lucifer what the hell was she talking about?"

" I. . I don't know" Lucifer said honestly

" I have to go I'm sorry" Lucifer said going to get dressed

"wha. . . but. . . Lucifer ? Chloe said confused

" I'm sorry Detective" Lucifer said buttoning up his black shirt

" Lucifer stop, slow down please just explain to me what's going on"

" I can't"

" can't or won't?"

" both please detective I'll explain later I really have to go I'm sorry"

" yeah, whatever" Chloe said frustrated "see you around then" Chloe said walking towards the evevator

"Detective I am truly sorry" Lucifer said watching Chloe leave and ignoring him.

" Did you have fun with Lucifer?" maze said as soon as Chloe walked through the door

" No maze I didn't " Chloe said not wanting to deal with maze

" what happened?" maze asked " what did Lucifer do?"

"nothing last night was nice really nice actually, but this morning Charlotte Richards was there and it was weird they both were acting strange"

" why was she there?"

" I don't know, but she said something"

" what did she say?"

" She said I was a miracle and told Lucifer to talk to Amenadial something about him coming down thirty-five years ago. Honestly it made no sense"

" I have to go" maze said quickly

" what, you to? What's going on?" Chloe asked starting to get angry

" I don't know, I will find out but you will probably want to talk to Lucifer he's the one that will be able to explain everything" maze said walking out the door

Chloe was getting frustrated with the strange behavior from Maze and Lucifer

" Mommy?" Trixie came out of her room

" Hey monkey what's up?"

" you didn't come home last night and Maze said that you were with Lucifer did you have a sleepover?"

" yes I was with Lucifer last night"

"but why didn't you come home?"

" because he asked me to stay monkey"

"oh ok" Trixie said then excitedly Mommy do you want to watch a movie?"

" sure monkey what were you thinking?"

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"sure monkey" Chloe said before she went to go put the movie in

While watching Chloe started to think on how Lucifer always said he was a monster or the devil and how that's what the beast was but there was a man with a heart inside that beast. Did Lucifer think that he was a monster because something happened to him and the only way not to get hurt by others was to hurt them before they hurt him? Who was he and why did he have such a mysterious past that he covers up with the whole "I'm the Devil" charade? Chloe has always had a lot of questions on what kind of man Lucifer really was because somewhere deep down she knew that he was good and that he cared. Especially after last night he showed a side she has never seen and she really liked that part of him but he seemed to keep his guard up around others and Chloe knew he knew how to hide his emotions and sometimes she thought that he's hid them for so long he doesn't remember how to deal with certain emotions. She really needed to talk to Lucifer again and this time she would make him talk.

" Mommy, Mommy, the movies over" Trixie said trying to get her moms attention

"oh sorry monkey" Chloe said slowly getting up trying to shake her thoughts

" I know this is our weekend but do you want to go to Daddy's house?" Chloe asked hoping that she would say yes because she really needed to find Lucifer.

" only if I can have chocolate cake" Trixie said trying to blackmail her mom

"fine, only if you don't tell daddy that I stayed at Lucifer's last night. Deal?"

"deal" Trixie said excitedly.

" oh, Hello dear brother what can I do for you?" Amenadial asked seeing Lucifer walk in with an angry look on his face

" Cut the crap, what did father ask you to do thirty-five years ago and why and how does it involve Chloe?" Lucifer said

"alright Luci, dad asked me to come down here and bless a couple with a child, and yesterday I met the mother again and as it so happens to turn out that Chloe is the child."

" so She's a miracle from dad, but why?" Lucifer asked confused

" how am I supposed to know Luci?" Amenadial said getting mad

" I have to go, and if you or Mum even think of touching Chloe you will regret it" Lucifer said before leaving his brother alone.

" you happy now dad you getting your favorite son back?" Amenadial said to his Father

 _I don't really know where i'm going with this story so sorry if it doesn't blend well. also would anyone like to see a scene with Lucifer and Trixie because i have been thinking how Maze and Trixie are getting close and Lucifer and Trixie don't have a lot of scenes together so please let me know what you think. and thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe tried calling Lucifer but his phone went straight to voice mail.

" where the hell is he?" Chloe said frustrated

Chloe decided to go to LUX and see if Lucifer was there hoping he was so they could talk.

" Hey is Lucifer here?" Chloe asked the bartender that was getting ready for the night

"no not that I know of" the bartender replied

Thinking of other places he might be Chloe thought she should try going to Dr. Linda'a since she knew that he was still seeing her, seeing that she was in session Chloe decided to wait

" I can't tell her"

" you might have to"

" but. .but what if she doesn't want me knowing who I really am?" that voice sounded really familiar with Chloe

" then you will know that it was never meant to be. Look Lucifer I know its hard not know what her reaction is going to be but she needs to know and if she does care for you then it shouldn't matter"

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lucifer cared for her and he was scared about telling her something and what her reaction is going to be. Knowing she had to get out of there before she got caught Chloe got up quickly and started for the door but it was too late.

"Detective" Lucifer said surprised " what are you doing here?"

"umm. . I was. . .uh. . looking for you I wanted to talk to you and I thought that this would be one of the place you would be, but when I saw Dr. Linda in a session I thought I should leave" Chloe said hoping he wouldn't realize that she herd part of his conversation

"oh hi detective what a surprise" Linda said "is there anything I can do for you?"

"uh. .no I was just leaving"

"Detective. . . wait. .please" Lucifer said with a look that Chloe had never seen him have "can we talk please I need to tell you, show you something" Lucifer said with a look of fear in his eyes

"ok" Chloe whispered

" oh, Hello demon , and what do I owe of the pleasure of this visit?" Charlotte said seeing Maze walk into the bar

"Start talking" was all Maze said

" whatever do you mean Mazikeen?"

" cut the crap you know what I mean" maze said getting irritated

" Chloe is a miracle that my dear old ex decided to put in Lucifer's way" Charlotte said matter of factley

"But why would he . . ."

" Never mind why, don't you see with her I will be able to take my sons with me back to the silver city"

" not on my watch Lucifers not going anywhere and if you even think about touching Chloe you will have to go through me and don't forget about Lucifer because he will not let you lay a finger on her"

" I wouldn't think of touching her, I'm just going to use her to my advantage"

"and how are you exactly going to do that?"

"That is none of your concern little demon"

"Lucifer is not going back to heaven no matter what you do or say"

"Keep telling yourself that" Charlotte said getting up and walking out of the bar.

~ Knowing that Chloe and Lucifer needed some time alone " would you like to talk in my office" Dr. Linda asked

"yes"

"no" Chloe said at the same time as Lucifer "lets go to my house then we won't bother anyone"

" are you sure?" Lucifer asked

" yes I'm sure"

"ok I'll meet you there" Lucifer said before leaving

"Chloe, please here him out and remember he's still Lucifer and it changes nothing"

"ok I will" Chloe responded to Linda. Not knowing what was going on but knowing whatever Lucifer was going to tell her it was big and that no matter what he said she knew that she could trust him and that he needed to know that he could trust her. Thinking the worst of whatever he could be or tell her Chloe knew that it would break him if she said she didn't want to be around him because of what he tells her, but she knew for some reason that should would stay because for the first time Chloe realized that she loved Lucifer and nothing could ever change.

 _Hope you liked this chapter. sorry the chapters aren't very long but i think and hope the next chapter is. thanks everyone for reading and following my story and for the reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to publish i had this chapter almost complete but my computer went wacko and i lost the whole thing because i didn't save it. and then i got busy with school and i have a lot going on with my family so it took me a while to even start writing again. hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and please don't for get to review feedback is always appreciated._

Walking in to her apartment with Lucifer behind her

"oh crap" Chloe mumbled to herself. Trixie was home with the babysitter and Chloe did NOT want her to be there.

"Trixie babe, Shelly I'm home. Chloe said calling out to them

"LUCIFER!" Trixie said charging towards Lucifer for a hug him after rounding the corner and seeing him.

"ahh, hello small child" Lucifer said trying to get Trixie to let go of him. Chloe almost started to laugh seeing Lucifer acting like his normal self after being so somber with whatever was going on with him and him thinking about what he was going to tell her.

" Here's some money and don't worry about being home till dinner" Chloe told Shelly

"is everything ok?" Trixie asked

"yes monkey, Lucifer and I need to have an adult talk."

"ok bye mommy, bye Lucifer" Trixie said while walking out the door with Shelly

" Do you have anything to drink? You're probably going to need something" Lucifer said not looking Chloe in the eye.

" Sure" Chloe whispered before going to get some wine out

After pouring some wine and sitting down in the living room With Chloe sitting on the couch and Lucifer sitting in one of the arm chairs making sure to give some space between them incase after telling her that she would be scared of him.

"i. . . I don't really know where to start" Lucifer said honestly

" how about the beginning" Chloe said trying to sound reassuring for Lucifer and for herself

" ok" Lucifer said a little shakily " But first I need to let me finish before you say anything. "

"ok" Chloe Said softly

"My family is different. In the beginning my parents fell in love and decided to have kids, but they were celestial beings meaning that their kids were angles. And at first we all got along but after a while dad started to mess around with something called humanity and since dad was neglecting his family but kept giving orders of what to do I got tired of it and as punishment dad decided to condemn me for eternity. But after a few thousand years dad kicked mum out and since she did nothing for me when I was cast out I did nothing for her. But six years ago I decided that I was done with Hell and decided to come here and do what I want to do and get out of my dad's hold and control on me. A few months ago I learned that my mom escaped from Hell. And the thing about celestial beings is that mum doesn't have a human form and so when she escaped Hell she had to inhabit a human form. I never told Charlotte about your dad or his case she found out on her own and I would never do anything that would hurt or harm you please believe me on that"

"i. . . don't know what to say."

"please believe me" Lucifer said looking at Chloe in a way of saying what he was saying was true and hoping that she would believe him without having him having to show her his true face.

" I . . . I don't know if I can, Lucifer you say you never lie, but you have this elaborate story of who you are this whole devil persona you have I don't know why you try to convince people that you're the devil, because you're not you are kind, caring, protective, and would do anything for the ones you care about. The devil is someone who does not care for others and you care. I don't know what happened to you when you were younger and these metaphors are you just covering the hurt and pain that you went through, but I need you to tell me the truth I need you to. I thought for once that you would." Chloe told Lucifer. She cared for him and wanted to understand him, but she needed to know the truth but the one time she thought he would open up he didn't, but somehow she knew that there was a truth behind what he told her, but angles, God, and the Devil? They weren't real they couldn't be.

Lucifer never felt more hurt or betrayed in his entire life even when he was cast into Hell by his father this was probably worse not having Chloe believe him. He wanted her to believe him without having to show her because once he did he could never take it back and it would almost kill him if she never wanted to see him again.

"Chloe, I . . . I always been honest with you and have never lied and I know you think I'm lying right now and its not a story everyone believes, but it's all true and I'm going to prove it , but I would never hurt you or Beatrice please remember that" Lucifer said with a pain in his voice that made chloe want to burst into tears.

" I know" Chloe said so quietly that Lucifer almost didn't hear her say it

After hearing Chloe say those words he hoped that she would still want him so without waiting any longer Lucifer finally showed Chloe his true face, but he could not look at her because if he did he did not want to see the fear and rejection in her eyes.

Seeing Lucifer's face did something to Chloe it wasn't fear, but sympathy because everything that he said was true and it was his side of the story. The bible tells what the world thought of him and how he was evil and was this horrible being. But that was not who he was he was punished and most of all hurt by his father because all he wanted to do was be himself and his father wanted him to be who he wanted him to be. So seeing his face his true face that looked like it was burned and had many scars showed Chloe how much pain and hurt he suffered all these years. Getting up and kneeling in front of him Chloe reached out to touch his face and wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Lucifer didn't realize that he was crying so when Chloe reached out and wiped his tears away he didn't know what to do no one ever tried to comfort him in any way like that it was something that he didn't mind because it was reassuring to him that someone cared for him.

"Lucifer" was all Chloe said before tears started to run down her face.

Leaning in towards each other their noses just touched and they both just stayed there neither one going that extra inch to close the space between their lips when suddenly Chloe's phone rang. Both of them jumped and Chloe went to get her phone and looking back at Lucifer she saw that his face was back to the face that she knew.

" Decker" Chloe answered her phone trying to sound like everything was normal.

" Chloe its Shelly, Trixie's gone"


End file.
